Don't go
by Laserbird777
Summary: Infinity War. Thor's dead, Avengers defeated. What's left for Loki? Nothing. Rated T


**Based on Infinity war. It's in my prospective. Badass Loki. Enjoy.**

Loki PVO

/

(One-shot)

"THOR!" Captain America screamed, I turned around, and gasped.

There's Thor, lying at the ground covered with blood. My eyes widen, i can feel my knees' giving away, I crawled to my brother's side ignoring everything that happened around me. With Tony frozen in place, Wanda screamed, everything's blank to my mind.

I reach to touch Thor's wound, there's so much blood, too much.

Damn.

Even with my magic can't heal these wounds, they're fatal. FATAL. I can sense my tears' started gathering around my eyes, then I heard a soft voice.

"Loki…"

My eyes widened as I turned around and saw Thor's dim eyes stared right at me.

He's still alive!

I was over joyed and my tears started steaming out of my eyes.

"Thor! Brother, hang on, you're gonna be alright." I said numbly, hoped he would answer me.

"Loki…" He repeated, Thor raised his arm to hold my neck, he wiped away my tears and said "Don't cry..."

Thor's word just made things worse, I can feel more and more tears came down from my eyes.

Sentiment.

"You're going to be alright, don't worry." I chocked my words out, although in my heart I know he is going to die. But I refused. He IS going to live.

"Loki, look at me."

I slowly turned my head, and our eyes locked, blue meet green. Those blue eyes, how am I going to live without them?

"Brother," He started, I swear his eyes just got dimer. "My wounds are fatal, you and I both know that I couldn't make it."

No, no no no no…..

"No! You're going to live!" My mind want to scream, telling him that's not true. But I know I can't say it.

He gave me a sad smile and used his thumb to wipe away more of my tears before continuing.

"Hey. Do you remember before my coronation, we went into the woods?" I nodded. I do remember, we wanted to spend more time together just before Thor's going to be 'king'.

He continued "We watched sunset together on the hill of the cliff, and you gave something to me, something that I kept ever since. And I want to give back to you."

My eyes widened. _'Thor! I want to give you something!' Thor chuckled 'What is it brother?' 'This!' It's a gold dagger with double dragon on it, I carefully handed to Thor 'Loki, brother…this is amazing! Is this for me?' I laughed cheerfully 'Of course! Just something to remember me with.' Thor frowned 'But you not going anywhere, are you?' 'Of course not! Just remember, I will always be there for you.' Thor pulled me into a bear hug "Thank you, brother. I love you so much.'_

I vision blurred, those memories, it's so happy yet it hurt so much.

Thor used his free hand powerlessly dragged out the dagger and handed to me.

The dagger remained perfectly, not even one dolt. All those memories came back to me like a flash of water.

I chocked out the words desperately, "No…no no…Thor….I lost Mother and Odin, Please! I cannot lose you too." My eyes burned as hell, but it doesn't matter anymore, Thor's gonna die, my brother is going to die.

He gave a little chuckle as his eyes got dimer, then he said the words never expect him to say.

"Never doubt that I love you."

The world stopped, his hand dropped. Everything stopped. My mind screamed.

Never doubt that I love you

Never doubt that I love you

Never doubt that I love you

I screamed, without even realize it. I screamed and screamed until I can't scream anymore.

I bend down to hug his body, it doesn't matter anymore. My body was on fire, everywhere hurts. My heart shattered into pieces.

I whispered softly "I love you too." But it doesn't matter anymore, he's gone. My brother is died. Because of Thanos.

I can still hear the team is still fighting him. Thanos. But why does it matter? He's dead. Dead.

DEAD.

Because of him. He killed Thor!

I felt a sudden fury inside my heart, I can feel flames surrounded my body, then I dashed toward Thanos.

You will pay for what you've done!

/

 _Meanwhile…_

End of PVO

/

"Haha, the little Tony Stark," Thanos chuckles darkly before continuing, "The one who created Avenger ye? Let's see what you've got." He hold onto Tony's neck and pressed.

Suddenly a green flame flew toward the purple giant, and crushing him into a hug cliff.

Tony, however, was gasping for air. Once his breathing came to normal, he raised his head, his eyes widened.

He saw Loki holding the Mjölnir. Green flames came out of the tricker's eyes.

God of Mischief walked toward Thanos, who was just about to attack.

"You son of a-!" Loki put Mjölnir in his mouth, stop him from speaking.

The second prince of Asgard smiled dimly, his green eyes no longer have light, then he chuckled. And said with a voice with no life.

"You killed my brother. Now I kill you."

With a green flesh, everything went black.

/

/

 **The end.**


End file.
